Blushes
by tudyjr
Summary: When Henry is unable to get through his day with out thinking about her, he decides to help a friend, but he will soon find out what it means when a girl blushes at you. one-shot


**A/N: Hello Everyone this is a story challenge from the forum 'The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs' by The Alpha Phoenix (check out his work it is very good). This is a one shot about Henry and Rika and the prompt is 'That Moment'. I hope you all enjoy it and if you want to take a challenge for yourself or just want to talk about digimon i will post the link at the end of the story and on my page as well.**

**Now like always the disclaimer: I dont own digimon or any of its characters.**

Blushes

It couldn't have been more than a day, no scratch that more like half a day since I was around her, and even less than a couple of hours since I texted her. I had no idea what I was doing here just lying down on my bed wondering what she was doing, if she was lonely, or even if she was in trouble. "Henry you are so head over heels for her." That was my only conclusion I could come up with, but I had no idea why or how it happened. Nothing recently changed in my life, I mean it has been about four years since we saved our world from the D-Reaper and now I was in high school doing what I always do getting good grades, practicing my martial arts and making fun of Takato every time he tries to impress Jeri and fails.

I will never get what Jeri sees in him, but they make it work one way or another. Still I do get jealous sometimes where I have not wanted to be around them when we hang out, but of course if Rika is there I would not think twice in being there as well. There I go again thinking about Rika I mean she is a good friend, but that is all I will ever be a friend. I guess I am good with that just a friend, with probably the cutest girl I have ever met and at the same time could beat you up if you dare cross her in the wrong way. Takato would second that after he tried to pull a prank on her and then when she found out let's just say he won't be pulling any pranks on her ever again.

My day didn't seem to be going anywhere I had the day off from martial arts practice, and Takato was at home studying for his upcoming exam. So I really had nothing to do, even Suzie had better things to do than me. After a few more ideas and other thoughts about Rika my phone began to ring.

"Hello Henry speaking." I was hoping whoever was on the other line could save me from my thoughts.

"Henry its Kazu I need your help with something." He sounded very desperate, so who am I to turn a friend down when they need help.

"Sure what do you need?" What he said was something that I would have never guessed in all my life.

"I need you to be my wingman and come on a double date with me. This girl won't go out with me if I don't bring someone for her friend." I chuckled a bit on the inside, I mean dating wasn't really something I was interested in, but what better way to take Rika off my mind than go to out with a random stranger. Then again I wondered why he asked me.

"Kazu…. Why did you ask me didn't you have anyone else in mind?" Sure I wasn't going to complain to having a date, but I also didn't like to be a last resort.

"Well the girl said her friend likes guys who are nice and smart and well who better else than you." He had a point, and that small amount of flattering was able to convince me to go.

"Ok I will go, but you owe me for this."

"Hey, if you like the girl it will be you who owes me." He said as matter a fact tone.

*Later that day

Well to say I was nervous was probably an understatement since I was basically sweating all over and it didn't help that it was the hottest day of the year. Still I was also excited to see who this girl was since according to Kazu he hasn't met her, but what his date had told him she was a very intriguing girl. None the less I was patiently waiting for the two girls to arrive outside the restaurant Kazu had chosen.

He was dressed very well, a nice brown button long sleeve shirt, dark blue denim jeans, his "fancy" shoes as he called them, and he had his hair styled for once and wasn't wearing a hat. It made me feel ok when I saw him since I wasn't taking much other than a dark green polo shirt and denim jeans. After half an hour of waiting, I was getting a bit anxious, "Hey Kazu how long till the girls get here?" I was patient, but everything does have its limits.

"Chill dude they will be here soon. Besides I'm sure you have nothing to worry I bet your girl is good looking." He smiled at me and all I could do was sigh.

"Do you at least know her name?" Thinking about it now it was probably something I should have asked him before I even agreed to do this.

"No." I face palmed myself and wondered how I was still friends with him. I made a mental note to kill Takato for ever introducing me to him. As soon as I removed my hand from my face I was greeted with a sight of a cute girl, nothing like Rika, but cute none the less. "Henry meet, Riko she is in the class next to us. This is the girl I told you that I wanted to ask out."

"Nice to meet you Riko I'm Henry." I extended my hand out to show I was being friendly.

She shook my hand and proceeded to introduce herself, "Hi, it's nice to meet you and thank you for going out with my friend; you see she is a bit of stubborn girl, but she is very sweet when you get to know here." Great another stubborn girl, well this was defiantly not going to take my mind off Rika especially since they both were starting to sound very similar, just my luck. Still for Kazu I was going to be nice, but this was probably the last favor I would ever do for him.

"It's ok I'm looking forward to meeting your friend" I looked around and saw nobody around wondering where this mysterious girl was. "Ummm… Where is your friend at?"

"Oh she is running a little late, but don't worry she will be here soon. We should get a table in the mean time."

"Let's go." Kazu said as he took his date and opened the door for her to the restaurant, and I followed in after them. The place was small but well decorated with booths to the sides of the room and individual tables spread throughout the place.

Sitting down I began to wonder if it was too late to back out I mean the girl wasn't here yet so it wouldn't be that bad. No I'm here so I might as well go for it. "I'll be back I have to go to the restroom I will be back in a bit." I lied I just wanted to get away since the two looked like they were about to show off how their desire for one another.

"Take your time." Kazu said as walked away, and his idea was exactly what I was going to do.

Finding my way to the men's room I went in and looked at the mirror and thought to myself of what I should do when I meet this girl I mean it's a fresh start so it could be a chance to reinvent myself, or at least to show myself in a different light. Either way I had a feeling this was going to turn out great, or at least to the point where I will have one more friend. I turned on the faucet and washed my face with some water before leaving the men's room and returning back to the table.

Walking back I looked at the two sitting down laughing and having a good time with each other, and it made me a little jealous, but it gave me the thought that if Kazu could find someone to spend time with anyone can. Before I could reach the table I was stopped dead in my track as I heard my name being called out. "Henry?" as I turned to look who had said my name all I could do was have probably the most shocked look on my face.

There she was the one person I was thinking about and had ruled the better part of my year just thinking about her. "Rika? How's it going?" I spoke nervously being that these were probably the only words I was able to get out without stuttering, especially since she was very dressed up today. She was wearing something that the normal Rika wouldn't wear, the dark blue dress that accentuated her curves, and her well developed breast. Her hair was let down and straightened out and she had even put some make up on to make her look more stunning, but in short she was beautiful.

"I'm fine, what are you doing her Wong?" I couldn't make out anymore words without the fear of saying something completely stupid.

"Rika you made it." We both turned our heads to see Riko coming towards us and at that point I looked at Rika and the only thought I had was "You have got to be kidding me". When she got closer she came in and hugged Rika and began introductions. "It's about time you made it. This is Henry, Kazu's friend I told you about you know the smart, nice, and slender type you like." I couldn't help but chuckle a little when she said that, but Rika only blushed and tired her best to quite down Riko.

"Hey, when did I say that? Besides I know Henry we are friends." She quickly said trying to change the subject. Riko at this time seemed at a loss for words, and chuckled nervously and I could only wonder what at to what she was thinking.

"Well at least you're on a date with a friend and not some totally stranger eh Rika?" Clearly she was trying to be nice after finding out that Rika and I had already known each other. Still it looked like she wanted us to continue on with the "date"

Rika was not too happy it seemed by her expression, "Well I guess I now have date with Henry Wong, come on lets go I'm getting hungry." Her tone of voice carried what sounded like interest, but I tried not to think about it too much. This was not what I was expecting, and when we got to the table, it was clearly not what Kazu was expecting either.

"Rika, what are you doing here?" His face was probably the way I looked when I saw here, but maybe more toned down since I was gawking over her appearance, more than being shocked of her being here.

"Well apparently you have set me up on a date with Henry." She smiled at him, but within that smile you could tell she was thinking of a way to get him for doing this or at least that is what I thought. He then turned his head towards me, and gave me an apologetic look, and if I wasn't the peaceful guy I was, I probably would have beat him to death here and now.

While eating dinner we tried our best to keep thing normal, since it was awkward to know that we were on an actual date with each other. While I was there trying to make small talk, I felt my heart racing thinking to myself that in an odd way I was happy to be on a date with Rika, but at the same time was it right for me to feel that way? The thoughts just kept coming into my mind, but nothing justified the way I felt at this moment.

"So tell me Henry how long have you known Rika?" Riko was trying to find out just what was the relationship like between the two of us.

"Well I say about four maybe five years, we meet while we were in grade school." I didn't want to talk about the digimon, since it wasn't made public what had happened or what exactly was responsible for it. "But Rika has failed to mention anything about you Riko." This lead to an elbow in my side compliments of Rika and then when I turned to face her I was greeted with what could only be an I want to kill you look.

"Is that so?" Riko had now focused her attention to Rika

"Well… I...I… didn't mention you much because I didn't want to be asked by these guys for advice to ask you out." She said nervously, this was odd, since I have never seen Rika be nervous like this.

"Sure you did" she said sarcastically, and turned her attention back towards me. "Henry do you like Rika?" I chocked on the water I was drinking and immediately felt my face turn red not from me suffocating, but of the question being asked. This was probably not the best way of being subtle about my feelings towards her.

"Henry are you ok?" I heard all of them ask me as I tried to catch my breath.

"Yea…. I'm fine." I said in between breaths. I looked over to Rika and saw a small blush on her face, what did that mean? Did she feel embarrassed that her friend had publically asked me if I liked her, or was it something else?

"Well Henry, you didn't answer my question." Persistent this girl was. Looking at Kazu he just seemed to enjoy every moment that was happening, and I would have to remember to get him back for this. As I thought about the question I wasn't sure how to answer it, since if I said something that gave my real feelings away, how would Rika take it, but on the other hand if I said the contrary, I would ensure that I would remain just a friend. The seconds that passed only made my case worse, but I had really no other option.

Before I could say a word I was interrupted "Riko shut up don't be asking him that." She avoided any eye contact with me after her response.

"Awwwww but Rika I want to know." She pleaded like a child hoping her friend would reconsider.

"Hey how about we get going we don't want to be late for the movie." Kazu was quick to interrupt.

"Movie?" both me and Rika asked

"Oh yea I forgot to mention Riko and I are going to watch a movie, it was a just in case the double date didn't work out" he nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Yea, Kazu wanted to have a backup plan so if you two didn't get along we would be able to have our own small date." I was too stunned to even say a word, I have heard of preparing for the worse, but if this was their plan then why bring us along anyways. These two were defiantly made for one another.

"Uh well Rika do you want to go see a movie?" I was hoping she would not want to go, but at the same time I probably wouldn't have minded going.

"No, I think we should call it a night Henry and leave these two to themselves." She looked at them as she finished. The two seemed to be enjoying the idea of spending time alone since their smiles showed it off.

"All right it is settled, well my lady let's get going." I could only roll my eyes at Kazu's attempt of being funny and watch those two get up from the table.

"Let's go, and oh Henry make sure to be a gentlemen and walk Rika home yea." It seemed more of an order than a request, but I was not one to argue with the idea.

Before Rika or I could say different the two paid their bill and rushed out. We turned to look at each other and only noticed how close we were to one another, and this caused me to blush, but also I could see Rika do the same. What exactly did that mean?

"Well I think we should go" I said smiling and was greeted with her smile and the blush on her face as well.

"Yea come on." We both got up and after debating who pays, which I won but it would felt more like I was suckered into it, we started to walk around the area.

After walking for a couple of minutes in an awkward silence we came to a small park that looked like the place where we left our digimon before they left back to the digital world.

"You know I actually enjoyed today. It was fun." I turned towards Rika as she spoke and surprised by what she said I could only think about her blushing while on our "date".

"Really, well I thought it was fun too although Riko is quite the character I can see how Kazu likes her." I was able to compose myself enough to talk back to her, but those moments were still in my head wondering what they meant.

"Yea she can be quite persistent at times, but she means well. Still I'm sorry about what she asked back at the restaurant. You know about…. Liking me." Her voice was softer her towards the end, and when I looked at her that blush was there once again. Then she soon faced the ground as to hide her face from me.

My mind was racing to find an answer to what it meant, but nothing came to my mind, so much for being smart. I was being to wonder what to say and then out of nowhere Terriermon came to my mind and his phrase that he would always say, "Moumantai Henry". It reminded me to relax and to not worry too much on it, but it gave the idea of what to say to her. "You know I never did get to answer her question." Rika turned her head towards me and when I saw her soft violet eyes looking at me with her still blushing, which caused me to smile, it was at that moment when I know what it all meant. "Well after thinking about it I like you Rika, but to be honest you kind of scare me at times." This cause her to look at me confused, and told me that I should make my point fast. "However even with that said, I don't just like you Rika Nonaka I actually… well I love you." I had finally said what I felt and it was probably the most liberating moment of my life to date, but now I was left with what was to follow, and damn was I nervous.

As I looked at her she made no reaction I could read, and it made me wonder if maybe I misunderstood everything. "You know Henry when we were fighting the D-Reapers I didn't know what I felt towards you then, but now after having so much time to think it over I know how I feel and I love you too." The smile on my face grew immensely and I felt like nothing else could happen to ruin this moment. She quickly closed any space between us and we stood there hugging in the middle of the park and I was taking it all in. The scene was around us, the feeling of her being this close to me, the smell of the perfume she used, and how at this moment I could be no happier.

As we slowly let go of each other, she smiled as she looked up at me. "You know Wong if I didn't know any better I would think you planned this whole day out." I laughed at her idea, but it did remind me of one thing I would have to do, the one thing I thought I wouldn't do before this day. I would have to thank Kazu for being the biggest idiot I knew.

"Well as much as I would love to take credit for this I had nothing to do with it." I smiled at her as I took her hand. "Come on let's get you home it's getting late." As we walked hand in hand I could feel her leaning on me and we fell into a comfortable silence leaving the park with smiles on our faces. Stopping at the edge of the park we turned to look at each other. As she looked up at me I inched closer to her face and she did the same. Finally after closing the small amount of space between the two of us we shared our first kiss. It was everything I had hoped for and much more.

As it ended we smiled at one another and once again continued to walk out of the park hand in hand towards her house enjoying the every moment between here and her front door.

**Well there you have leave a review if you feel so inclinedt to and thank you all for reading and remember to check out the forum page. :D**

**Here is the link for all of you: forum/The-Forest-of-Irrelevant-Road-Signs/141504/**


End file.
